Fed Up
by Britt3
Summary: Hermione constantly argues with Ron, but finds herself dreaming of him every night and wishing he were more than a friend- Harry has yaoi fantasies about Malfoy... everyone seems a bit confused on their love feelings... (Hermione/Ron, Harry/Malfoy, Remus/
1. Prologue

Mwahaha, Harry Potter fic! *cackle* Slight Order of the Phoenix references, just in the very beginning. Nothing startling.  
Don't worry, this is just the prologue. It's gunna go to Hermione's POV from now on, and it's gunna be a romance (of course) between Hermione and Ron... *giggle* And maybe I'll stick Harry/Draco in there... xDDD Or Remus/Sirius (my two favorite characters... ;-;)

Prologue:

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were returning to the common room after lunch. Ron was rambling on about Voldemort and how if it weren't for that stupid brain then he would have been much more help.  
"And then it wrapped its slimy tentacles around me. What was I to do?" he added with an exaggerated sigh. "I was ready to beat You-Know-Who's a--"  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted before he could curse. "We all know perfectly well that you wouldn't even _try_ to hurt Voldemort." She said the Dark Lord's name almost with pride since she could hear and say it now without even flinching. Ron, however, still shuddered. "Oh, grow up," she snapped at him. "It's just a name, it's not like mentioning it will bring him back."  
"You don't know that!" defended Ron.  
"I do, too! You're just a coward!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Other people don't say his name! Like the Death Eaters!" Ron had turned white, making his freckles even more vivid, yet his ears were starting to turn red.  
"Well, Harry's been saying--" she stopped abruptly. Harry hadn't said a word since dinner ended.  
Ron noticed, too. He looked around and, not seeing their third friend anywhere, asked, "Hey, where's Harry?"  
"You were the one walking next to him, you should have noticed he left!"  
"Me? I hardly pay attention to anything!" Ron said, defending himself quite differently now than before. "You should have noticed with those- those- _inspecting_ eyes of yours!"  
"Inspecting?" Hermione squeaked shrilly. "You should open your eyes more so you can at least notice when our friend is gone--"  
"_You're the one that STARTED the argument! If you had kept your mouth shut, then I wouldn't have been paying all my attention to YOU!_" he shouted back, his whole face red now, matching his flaming hair.  
"_I_ started it?! _You_ were the one-"  
"_CAN'T YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND?!_" an exasperated voice hoarsely yelled from behind them.  
They both whirled around to see Harry, positively steaming.  
"Oh, Harry, there you are," Hermione said briskly. "We were wondering where you'd gone-"  
"Yeah," interrupted Ron, which caused Hermione to glare at him, "where'd you go?"  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "You two were not only giving me a headache," he began, narrowing his eyes darkly, "but embarrassing me as well." Their stomachs squirmed with guilt.  
"Oh Harry, we're really quite sorry-" Hermione started.  
"If you're quite done," he interrupted coldly, "I'd like to go to bed." He walked past them to the Fat Lady's portrait and, turning around, they saw that they were standing right in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They shared a look of confusion, wondering how they got there so quickly.  
Harry muttered the password and scrambled in, marching straight up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  
He lay down on his bed immediately, without bothering to change or go under the covers, and pulled the drapes of the four poster bed around him.

A/N: That's it for now, I've already written most of the first chapter… tell me how to improve and stuff! The next chapter starts on the feelings so it will be much more interesting, this was just an argument used as the prologue. ^^ The first chapter starts with Hermione's feelings, then Harry's… and that's as far as I've gotten, but if you review, I'll write more!


	2. Plagued Thoughts

Plagued Thoughts

First Chapter

Hermione

I suspected Harry was up in his bed asleep when Ron and I stepped into the deserted common room.   
I couldn't believe I had been so narrow-minded as to not think of Harry, especially after what he had said earlier that day: "If you two hate each other enough to argue so much, then why are you friends?" His voice rang in my head, and I felt like a divorced parent with Harry as the kid.  
As if he could read my mind, Ron turned to me, put his hands on my waist and said, "Look, Hermione, about what Harry said earlier.... Well, I don't hate you." As if just realizing where his hands were, he quickly dropped them, blushed, and looked away embarrassedly.  
"Ron?"  
"Yes?" He looked back at me, the redness in his cheeks slowly dying down.  
"I don't hate you, either." I slipped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his robes so he wouldn't see my silent tears.  
He hesitated, as if surprised, but then awkwardly pat my back.  
  
I lay in my bed, thinking about Harry and Ron. It was so easy to talk to Harry, though now it was steadily becoming more difficult to agree with him. Ron had always been hard to talk to: for some reason I felt I had to prove myself to him.  
I thought of how my stomach squirmed whenever I saw him. I thought of his flaming red hair, clear blue eyes and dotted freckles.... I thought of how cute he was when he turned red, and how much I longed to hug him when he got frustrated....  
My stomach suddenly sank as I jerked myself back to reality. Ron was one of my best friends! I didn't have fantasies of hugging Harry! That couldn't mean....  
  


Harry

Ron and Hermione's recent argument quickly faded from my mind as a more disturbing one entered. Malfoy had slipped into my dreams again, yet he wasn't threatening me like he did outside of dreams....  
_Malfoy was advancing, a nervous smile on his face.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly.  
"You know what I want," Malfoy responded, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and letting them wander under Harry's shirt and up his bare back.  
"W-what?" Harry backed away slowly, but he could feel himself getting hot.  
"You can't deny the fact you fancy me, Potter. It shows in your eyes. You want me." Malfoy's voice was not like the usual cold drawl, but firm and passionate.  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Harry stammered.  
Malfoy advanced again, and caressed Harry's cheek lightly. His thumb moved down Harry's cheekbone, by his left ear, as he cupped his fingers beneath Harry's chin. He hesitated slightly, then slowly moved forward, closer, closer, until... their lips met.  
_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. My temples were pounding painfully with each fast heartbeat, and there was a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen.  
"What the bloody hell...?" I whispered to myself. I brought my hand up to my forehead and groaned, wondering what the recurring dreams of Malfoy could mean. Surely it didn't mean....  
Across the school, down in the depths of the Slytherin dungeons, another sixth year with blonde hair and steel gray eyes awoke from the same dream....

A/N: This was a really hard chapter for me to write since I really hate Malfoy… but I don't like Cho Chang anymore (ever since the fifth book… she's just been… bleh), and Harry needs a lurver! I'm the type of person who loves to imagine that good guys can make bad guys go soft. And well, Hermione/Ron is my favorite couple, so they cancel out the Harry/Malfoy. At least it isn't as bad as Ginny/Malfoy or Hermione/Malfoy (Hermione goes with RON! ROOON!) Lol. I know some of you are anxious to get to Sirius/Remus (my two favorite people!), and I will try to get it into the next chapter! (For those who are confused, this takes place in the sixth year, so it's after the Order of the Phoenix…)

And a special thanks to Gypsy Lupin-Black and The.max.black for reviewing! I love you guys! *sob* 

Yeah, so review, and I'll love you too! ^_^

~Britt


End file.
